


早餐

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ





	早餐

克里斯拖着脚走出卧室的时候，安德烈正往杯子里倒牛奶。男孩打着哈欠，手里还抱着一只枕头，头发乱糟糟，短发蓬成了一团。他就套着一件白衬衫，揉着眼睛 光脚踩过灰色长绒地毯。  
安德烈看了一眼，接着又是一眼，有些好笑地揉了揉眉毛，男孩身上是他的衣服。他已经不止一次目睹克里斯早上半阖着眼睛抓着衣服就往头上套，有时候还会因为套不进去生气，腮帮气鼓鼓。  
“笑什么。”  
比方现在这样。小孩皱着眉毛站在他前面，瓮声瓮气地讲话，活像一只不开心的小狗。所有的一切都昭示刚才他和衣服爆发了怎样的战斗。  
安德烈想得要笑，但现在笑只会让不知道生哪门子气的小狗完全炸开，于是他压下一个劲儿往上翘的嘴角，亲了亲小狗狗的鼻尖：“没笑呢，来喝杯水，去洗漱吧。”  
克里斯迷迷糊糊地点头，站在安德烈面前没动。他伸手拉住安德烈的衣服，过长的袖子盖住手指，小孩的声音黏黏糊糊带着鼻音：“脚冷。”  
安德烈笑起来，揽过克里斯的腰，拿走他手上的枕头，把他带进怀里，让他站在自己的脚上。男孩低着头蹭他的嘴角讨要亲吻，嘟嘟囔囔问他为什么要笑，至于安德烈，安德烈才不回答他，他扣着小孩毛茸茸的脑袋给他一个吻，还没睡醒的克里斯被轻而易举地带进去，没一会儿就晕晕乎乎抓紧了他的肩膀。  
安德烈拍拍男孩的腰，把他推进浴室，自己则绕回餐桌前摆好餐具。等到克里斯坐到桌上的时候，一口牛奶差点把他呛死。  
“你怎么也要穿条内裤吧！”  
安德烈咳了半天，手忙脚乱把奶渍擦干。小狗却不开心了，盘起腿把果酱重重往面包上抹，直接溅到安德烈的衣服上也装没看见。漂亮的绿色眼睛瞪着他，一看起床气就还没消：“要你管。”  
安德烈咳了一声，好笑地摇摇头。小狗气鼓鼓地咬下一口面包，安德烈感觉他不是在嚼面包而是在咬他，等到第二口第三口的时候，男孩似乎慢慢清醒过来了，咀嚼的力道没那么大，也不再恶狠狠盯着他，反倒是有点不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
安德烈不紧不慢地往面包上抹酱，他要看看今天克里斯能搞出什么来。  
事实证明，他还是小看了克里斯。男孩吃完一片面包就不再动手，无辜地朝他眨了眨眼睛，安德烈装作没看见。克里斯吱溜一下钻到了桌子底下，还没等安德烈反应过来男孩就把手搭上他的腿，乱糟糟的棕色脑袋从安德烈两腿之间挤出来，绿色的狗狗眼看着他，朝左偏了偏脑袋，神情无辜地像钻进腿里玩闹的大狗。  
该死的，他就是拿准了。安德烈盯着那双带着笑的眼睛，发现自己要命地硬了。  
克里斯撑在安德烈腿上的手用力，探到安德烈的胸口，试探性地伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下那块果酱的污渍，然后又偏着头去看安德烈的反应。安德烈咳了一声，轻轻揪住小狗的发尾。  
克里没被拒绝，安德烈揉着头发的手对他来讲像是鼓励，于是他痛痛快快地把爪子伸过界。他含住那一小块布料，用舌头把他濡湿，一直舔到再也尝不到一丝甜味。  
柔软的舌头隔着布料滑过皮肤，克里斯漂亮的绿色眼睛湿漉漉，安德烈只觉得脸上烫得要命。男孩看着他的眼睛，缓缓松开嘴，舌尖却吐出来，要碰不碰地划过安德烈乳首。他没等安德烈做出任何反应就迅速低头，隔着短裤含住安德烈半勃的阴茎。  
安德烈倒抽一口气，只来得及揪住克里斯的头发。小狗狗被他扯痛了，喉咙里发出委屈的呜呜，手上却一点都没有委屈的意思，十分不老实地贴着安德烈的大腿，从过大的裤管里伸进去，勾住他的内裤。  
男孩连蹭带拽，用嘴解放出安德烈硬得发痛的阴茎，充血的柱头打在他的脸上，前液沾湿了他的睫毛，克里斯发出一声意味不明的呻吟。安德烈喘着气，拿手掌托住小狗起伏的脑袋，狗狗舔舐的时候发出响亮的水声，安德烈仿佛能看见克里斯的尾巴在两腿之间兴奋地摆动。  
安德烈笑了起来，如果真的这样想，那么那堆乱蓬蓬的头发里应该藏了对扑棱不停的狗耳朵才对。他拿双手梳过男孩的头发，试图找出那对棕色的耳朵。  
男孩难以置信地抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛看他：“你居然还笑得出来！”  
安德烈笑着捧住他的脸，亲了亲克里斯满是水光的嘴唇：“肯娅。”  
克里斯一下子没反应过来，又被亲了好几下才意识到安德烈指的是什么，他在说自己像狗狗，小狗气得嗷嗷叫，窜上去跨坐在安德烈腿上，一口叼住他的喉咙。  
男孩恨恨地拿安德烈的喉结磨牙。安德烈被他推得仰到在椅子上，还在笑着，男孩怨念地咬着他的脖子，虽然他是故意的没错，但是那个时候诶！  
安德烈接住他的男孩，一只手插进他的头发，另一只手则从克里斯柔软的腰一直揉到屁股，触感良好的臀肉在他手心肆意变形。他把手伸进衬衫下摆 握住克里斯在他腿上蹭个不停的阴茎，拇指极具技巧性地刮过顶端。克里斯一哆嗦，渐渐地松开了叼着喉咙的嘴。  
他抱着安德烈的肩膀，忍不住呻吟。小狗呜咽着贴紧安德烈的脸颊。他伸出舌头去舔自己弄出来的咬痕，哼哼唧唧扭着腰把自己往安德烈手里送。  
安德烈扳过他的脸同他接吻，克里斯乖乖闭着眼睛，眼珠在眼皮下颤抖，可爱得要命。安德烈的指尖若有若无地擦过前一晚才被好好开发的地方，男孩抓紧他的肩膀，发出一声急促的喘息。  
他贴着克里斯的嘴唇轻声问：“克里斯，你是爸爸的好姑娘吗？”  
男孩一下子涨红脸，呻吟像是被哽在喉咙里，阴茎在安德烈的手心可怜兮兮吐出些前液。  
安德烈把他掉在前面的头发别到耳后，又问了一遍，克里斯颤抖着闭上眼，点点头。  
安德烈发出不赞成的哼哼：“克里斯，亲爱的，你总得自己讲。”  
克里斯这时候开始不好意思，死活都不说，抱着安德烈的脖子撒娇，叫着安德烈的名字，要烈哥给他。安德烈把他撒娇的脑袋推开，手指顶在他嘴上。  
狗狗委委屈屈把他的手指含进嘴里，一会儿后又泄气地吐了出来，安德烈不为所动，他自暴自弃：“克里斯是爸爸的好姑娘。”  
安德烈满意地拍拍男孩的屁股：“去沙发上趴着。”  
克里斯双手扶着墙跪在沙发上，一个劲扭头看朝他走过来的安德烈，眼里的渴望与害羞差一点就要溢出来。安德烈亲亲他的眼睛，让他把屁股抬高。他掰开克里斯的屁股，穴口还有些肿，不知道是因为紧张还是渴求正一吸一吸，格外可爱。安德烈拿拇指按了按，还是选择跪下去，拿唾液和舌头一点点舔开男孩。  
使用过度的身体格外敏感，安德烈不过堪堪进去一个舌尖，克里斯就发出承受不住的泣音。安德烈抬头，小狗正拧头看他，绿色的眼里水汪汪，他皱着眉毛抽气，却一点都没有让安德烈停下来的意思。  
“安德烈……”  
男孩叫他的名字，安德烈只觉得心都在发颤，他安慰地亲了亲克里斯的后腰，努力舔平肉穴的褶皱。舌头换成手指，轻轻松松进去一根，接下来就有点困难。克里斯的大腿紧绷，腰有点发颤。  
安德烈抚过他绷紧的肌肉，亲吻落在后颈和肩膀。克里斯侧头把额头抵着他的脸颊，小口喘着气，喉咙里发出难耐的呜咽。安德烈给他一个湿漉漉的亲吻，舌头滑过上颚，手指添到第三根。  
他旋转手指，直到克里斯的眉头展平，直到男孩开始扭着腰迎合他的动作，直到克里斯再也忍不住，低声催促他快点进来。  
安德烈把过大的白衬衫推到他的肩头，克里斯的额头抵着墙，感受到安德烈一点一点把他填满。小狗发出一声呻吟，说不出是满足更多还是渴求更多。安德烈把手垫到克里斯的额头下，缓缓地把整根都埋进去。  
克里斯撑着墙，整个人都被顶起来，唯一的支撑只剩下了两人相连的地方。他喘息着，反手抓住烈哥的腰，生理泪水流了满脸。他从来没被进得这样深，更何况前天晚上的身体还没恢复，敏感得要人命。  
安德烈开始动，每一下都狠狠碾过前列腺，小狗的声音都被捅碎，东一块西一片，脚趾蜷紧，自己都不知道自己在说什么。  
安德烈的手抚慰克里斯的阴茎，前后夹击没几下就让他丢盔弃甲，颤抖着射了安德烈一手。小狗把头靠在安德烈肩膀上喘气，粘糊地拿鼻尖蹭他的脖子。安德烈没有就这样放过他，把克里斯直接从高潮里捞出来，还在刺激他的阴茎。不应期的疼痛叫男孩挣扎起来，呜咽着拼命把自己往后缩，想要逃开安德烈作恶的手，却直接把自己送进了他的怀里。  
潮吹来得毫无预兆，克里斯的声音像是噎在了嗓子里，他的手指无意识收紧，身体软成了一滩，全靠安德烈搂住他。  
克里斯的眼角发红，鼻尖也是红红的，肌肉在一瞬间都绷紧，然后又放松下来，他张开嘴呻吟，泪水把他的眼睛洗得更亮，美得叫安德烈直恨手边没有相机。  
安德烈一直抱着他直到潮吹的劲过去，克里斯迷迷糊糊去蹭安德烈。  
“安德烈……”小狗带着鼻音喊他的名字，“我给你舔吧。”  
安德烈亲吻他的额角与头顶：“不用。”  
“要不，”男孩抓住他的手，“要不你射我脸上吧。”  
最终安德烈还是射在克里斯的脸上，他被小狗缠得没办法。白色的精液糊在他棕色的睫毛上，克里斯拿手一点一点刮下来，又被安德烈握着手强制性擦掉。他冲着安德烈吐舌头，抓着他的衣服把他拖进一个吻。


End file.
